Garianna: The Rebel That Lived
by Fratter Waan
Summary: Garianna G. Guy, one of Gary's ancestors, has made a subtle mark of great involvement in Hogwart's history. Hogwarts is attended by humans, not penguins, and this is the story why. Rated T for violence, blood, and minor shipping.
1. Long Story Short

Garianna G. Guy.

Look me up. What do you see? It depends; If you are in the penguin's universe, you'd see a cutesy little penguin waving her sparkling wand in circles, smiling wide, but in the magic world, you'd see a long forgotten poster that marked me on the top ten most wanted wizards and witches in the Ministry of Magic. Why is there a huge difference, you might ask? I would say "Long story short" but that defense what what got me in big, big trouble in the first place, so let's go with the "long story". It's more understandable that way, I guess.

Everybody always says "It all started a long, long, long…time ago…", but I am not everybody, if you haven't noticed, so I'm starting were no proper story should ever start: at the end.

**Author's note: Don't worry, the chapters will eventually get longer.**


	2. The End

_Words._

_At first, all I see are words. Then I see through the beautifully arranged letters to see something the opposite of beautiful. A thousand souls look on me, their innocent eyes all asking one question as they fade away: "Why?"_

_They'll never know, because they can't. I saw a penguin standing alone in the middle of the forest, tears welling up. Her wand was out and a shaky flipper held it tight._

_Alone. All alone. Someone, or anyone could have-_


	3. Just Another Day

A sudden squeal jolted me from my thoughts. I looked up, thoroughly startled, and saw my little golden Puffle staring longingly at me, sparkle fluttering all around it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped. Even though I hadn't fed Pi all day, I felt guiltless. He stole enough food already from the kitchens.

"Go play with the other Puffles. I'm doing Divination homework!" Sure enough, Pi giggled, sending golden flakes everywhere, then scurried away. I sat up in my four poster bed and readjusted my glasses. I looked back down at the small crystal ball I was borrowing from Professor Teltroth's class. Honestly, I wasn't too fond of Divination class, but the teacher told me I excelled at it and I should "Embrace this rare talent", or whatever Professor Teltroth said.

Inking my quill, I prepared to write in the blank next to the question "Describe what future event that you saw in the crystal ball," when I stopped. What I saw in the crystal ball seemed indescribably painful, and it was someone's future. Regardless, this would be delightful to Professor Teltroth, for he loved predicting death and doom to whoever may listen. I finally wrote:

_A penguin is standing alone in the forest and she's crying. Probably because she just killed someone._

I reread it. How could I dull it down like that? I disregarded the thought. At least I was now done with my homework before dinner! After dating it with Thursday the 12th of May, A.D.1032 or something, I hopped off my bed and carefully placed the crystal ball into a bag and carried it out of the Ravenclaw dormitory. I would stop at Professor Teltroth's class to drop off the crystal ball and go straight to dinner from there.


	4. Spring and Summer

It was spring again.

Snow storms became less frequent and the sun shone a bit longer each evening. Birds began twittering and the little Whomping Willow sapling seemed to grow an extra centimeter, extending its range of destruction. The whole school, however, seemed to ignore the entire nature-y livelihood, rather they were more consumed by the fact that exams were coming along side another dance. Wasn't it stressful enough already?

I never cared too much for dances. I spent every evening of any ball reading alone in the Ravenclaw dormitory, cuddled up with Pi next to the fire. Oh, the things I have learned while girls giggled and dressed up and boys shook in their boots, trying to ask their favorite maiden out. What pointless drama!

What I was looking forward to more was summer. Most students went home for the summer and a handful stayed at Hogwarts. I did neither. When Hogwarts thought I was at home doing normal muggle stuff, I actually ran away into the wilderness. I was certainly not welcome at my family for my father considered magic a dreadful thing, but I was always welcomed in the wild where I could explore and practice magic freely.


	5. Dragons

Sunlight poured through the tall windows. I must have been the only one awake that morning."Incendo" I murmured under my breath and the fireplace's ashes burst back into their dancing flames. Today was Saturday, so no school, but the library was closed until ten. I took my time, wandering the halls of Hogwarts a bit, careful not to get too lost, but how could I resist in a castle so grand and huge? The paintings seemed to have woken up only a few minutes ago, but they waved absently as I passed, except one that depicted a fat lady who stuck her nose in the air when I walked past and growled "Ravenclaw…" under her breath like it was the highest insult. Including the fat lady, all of the paintings seemed odd, like they didn't fit in, but they were paintings that walked and talked. How is that not odd?

When I reached the library doors, I saw they still weren't open. It wasn't even close to ten, rather it was seven o' clock. What would I do for three hours? Breakfast wasn't until eight and nobody else liked waking up earlier than that, except for a few.

Kaboodle seemed to have woken up an hour earlier than expected. The green penguin from Hufflepuff held himself awkwardly, always carrying a thousand books, which earned his nickname. His real name was Harold, but no one called him that.

Judging by the fact that his cloak was on backwards, he wasn't wearing his glasses, and he was panting, Kaboodle was in a hurry to find me.

"Garianna!" He gasped urgently. "T-th-there's been a-...(Wheeze)...Just get out of h-here!"

"Why?" I demanded, not ready to fall for another false alarm.

"A dragon!" Kaboodle spouted. Sure enough, the nearest window stopped streaming sunlight, only for a second. I rushed over to look out, even as Kaboodle stuttered protests. I squinted at the sunlight, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, until a distant rumble came from high above.

"Why are you telling me?" I asked rhetorically. "Quick! Get a teacher or someone."

He didn't protest this time. Kaboodle tripped on his own cape but scrambled to the nearest teacher's room. I paused, A quick look around confirmed my joy. I ran in the opposite direction. I knew I could get there faster than Kaboodle. Down the stairs, to the left, in a secret passageway, and in a whiz, I was outside in the crisp morning air. Immediately, I scanned the horizon, and to my expectation, she was there.

Penguins say dragons are evil, untamable, and destructive, and, partially, they are right. But one thing they forget is dragons are beautiful.

Liquid silvery wings stretched across its scaly, thin body. A tail twice as long as its body whipped around in the wind as the beast flew taunting circles around the school building, hissing and growling. Sparks threatened to overflow the rim of its beak-like snout, but it obviously refrained, waiting for the right moment.

I cared not about my safety or whether the dragon noticed me; all I cared about at that moment was drinking in the beautiful sight before it flew away.

Time seemed to slow when the beast glanced at me with its golden reptilian eye, but it quickly turned away when I heard a door a few meters away fling open and out ran a bearded penguin closely followed by nervous Kaboodle who pointed up at the dragon unnecessarily. Neither of the penguins noticed me, so I slowly backed away. The old penguin drew out his wand from his robes and pointed it at the snarling dragon. The silver beast landed gracefully, a puff of dust barely rustling off the grassy ground. It stomped closer to the pair, fangs bared and more angry sparks spilling out from between its fangs. The penguin, however, was unfazed and almost nonchalant as he swiped his wand to the side saying some spell. The effects were immediate. The dragon suddenly began shrinking until it was engulfed by the grass it used to over tower. The old wizard calmly reached down and picked it up. Even from a distance, I could tell the dragon had more puffle-like features: plump and round main body, big eyes, and clumps of furry fluff on its silver head. The thing reminded me of a silvery version of Pi, but with a spine, tail, and tiny flapping wings.

The little puffle dragon squirmed in his arms, snarling and nipping at his flipper. The wizard still didn't notice me, but he beckoned awe-stuck and open-mouthed Kaboodle to go back inside. When he turned, I recognized the face immediately; it was Godric Gryffindor.


	6. Without a Care in The World

"I told him to go get a teacher, not a headmaster," I recounted the event to the ever listening Pi, who was boredly watching the hands of the clock tick round.

"Why go get Professor Gryffindor? In my opinion, that's overkill." I followed Pi's gaze and found the time to be 10:26 a.m. I sighed.

"I'm bored" I concluded bluntly and flopped onto my four poster bed. Oddly, no professor assigned homework, and I discovered the librarian was sick (A bunch of annoying Slytherin Fifth years put something in her tea, and even the nurse could not figure out what magical prank could have caused the librarian's perpetual retching).

I don't have any real friends. From what penguins tell me, I am too "obsessed" with animals and the magic involving them to be liked. The closest thing I have to a friend is another Ravenclaw girl with whom I, somehow by some supernatural force, am always paired up with in school projects or labs. Cathy's not so bad, and I don't mind, but she doesn't offer anything that hints at a friendship outside of academic projects.

Finally, I decided on what to do. I pulled out my wand and nested it gently in my hand, looking closely at its elaborate design. I looked down at Pi and whispered, "Don't tell anyone where we're going and don't make peep!" With all interests regained, Pi jumped up and beamed back at me with a grin, for he knew what we were going to do. No one else was in the Ravenclaw homeroom because nearly everybody was at the big Quidditch showdown between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I cared little for the sport not only because it was extremely dangerous, but it was also not the least bit educational.

I sneaked out of the room and closed the painting behind me, the living depiction of an old witch harrumphed, unhappy to be disturbed from her game of chess against another witch. Many a complaint was issued against that painting of a witch and rumors of a replacement were flying around. Quietly, Pi and I turned this way and that around the corridors of the school, careful not to disturb a teacher or any authority. Around one corner, we came across a corroded statue of a bird, maybe an eagle by the looks of it. I made sure no one was watching when I whispered "Black Diamond." The statue silently slid away to reveal a passageway. Pi suppressed a giggle of joy as we slipped inside, unnoticed.

I had discovered this passageway quite on accident, but who could have guessed that I was randomly saying "Black Diamonds" at the precise moment I was walking past the peculiar statue. What are the odds? Previous explorations found that at the end of the passageway was a huge room with a ceiling ten times my height, but if you kept going down the path, you'd end up right outside the owlery. Pi and I love to go down to the high ceiling room to play.

"Hmm…" I hummed, playfully letting my voice echo in the cave. "What should we do today?" I asked Pi. The golden puffle jumped up and down, smiling expectantly and squeaking.

"Okay, okay, sure, I'll do it again" I said, knowing exactly what he wanted me to do. I flicked my wand once and instantly, specks of gold sprouted from the ground as if drawn up magnetically. Pi jumped around, picking up the biggest nuggets and rolling around in the smaller ones like a cat to catnip. The last time I tried this metal attraction spell, it was more fruitful, but Pi seemed overjoyed nonetheless.

I was only getting started. I pointed my wand at a nearby rock and after a second, it sprouted little wings and tried fluttering away, flapping as hard as a hummingbird. We laughed, simply having fun. Next, I pointed my wand at another rock, and this one did a stubby somersault before standing still again. Concentrating hard, I pointed at another rock and this one fell to the ceiling as if the gravity changed. Fortunately, the spell wore off after a few minutes, but unfortunately, I happened to be under it. Thank goodness it wasn't too big, or else I would have a hard time explaining a big bruise and partial unconsciousness to the school nurse.

My puffle and I had some magical fun until we both felt a bit hungry. I swirled my wand around in the air and as I expected, I conjured a mystical clock that read 11:58 a.m.

I hurriedly whisked the image away and waved my wand around to make the flying rock and other magically modified objects (kind of) normal again, and ran out the passageway. It's not like one can be late for lunch, but other penguins would have worried if I was gone all day.


End file.
